Reaching For The Stars
by SunshineWitch91
Summary: Lyra Malfoy is the daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. It's 1990 and it's time for Lyra to go to Hogwarts. What does Lyra's first year of Hogwarts hold? More inside. Being redone.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you can recognize.

**Claimer: **I do own my original characters, the changes in the main plot, my own plot, and the last poem used in the story.

**Author's Note: **I'm back!

**Summary:** Lyra Malfoy, daughter to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Older sister to Draco. Everyday since she could remember her father told her the pureblood rules. Every time she went out people stared and whispered mean untrue things. Now she is going to Hogwarts for the first time and is determined to prove everyone wrong. She doesn't want to be known for what her father is, but for what her mum says she could be. Can Lyra change the Malfoy name? Will she be in Slytherin? Will her first year at Hogwarts be the worst year of her life?

"**Reaching For The Stars"**

**Chapter 1 "What If"**

The Malfoy manor was quite and calm. Everyone is bed while house elves did whatever their chore was. But let not all of the Malfoys were asleep.

A young girl no more then five foot three came out her bedroom. Her curly golden blonde hair flowered down her back. Her light blue eyes stood out in the darkness of the manor.

She peered into her parents room to find her father sleeping ,but her mum wasn't in her bed. She frowned. She really wanted her mum. She sighed and started to walk down the hall once again.

She stopped once she reached her brother's bedroom. She peered into the room without making a sound. Her little brother had the covers pulled over his head. She giggled softly to herself.

_Good blackmail material for when he is older_, thought the girl.

She crept down the stairs into the kitchen. She was hoping one of the house elves were awake. She didn't want to wake up her father or brother to just find her mum, they can be real pains when they wake up before they want to.

She walked into the kitchen. She still hadn't found her mum ,but she would just ask a house elf to find her. She knew better then stalk around the manor looking for her mum, and it seemed so childish.

"Young mistress," said a house elf.

"Hello Dobby," said the girl.

"Why is the young mistress wondering around so late at night?" asked Dobby.

"Stop calling me young mistress. My name is Lyra not young mistress ," said the girl.

"Yes, Miss Lyra," said Dobby.

"Do you know where my mum is?" asked Lyra.

"I can go find her," said Dobby.

"Please do," said Lyra.

Dobby turned to leave the kitchen.

"Thank you Dobby," said Lyra.

"Your welcome Miss Lyra," said Dobby smiling.

For five minutes Lyra was left alone with her thoughts. Her mind was racing, she didn't even know what she was thinking about. She wrapped one of her curls around her finger while she was waiting.

"There you are. I went to check on you, and you weren't in your room. You nearly gave me a heart attack. Thank merlin that useless house elf found me before I woke up your father," said Lyra's mum.

"Dobby isn't useless," said Lyra.

"I forgot you like the little pest," said Lyra's mum.

Lyra glared at her mum.

"Does Mistress Narcissa need anything?" asked Dobby.

"A glass of cold water," said Narcissa.

"Yes, mistress," said Dobby.

"Now, sweetie, what's the matter?" asked Narcissa.

"What if I'm not in Slytherin?" asked Lyra.

"I'll still love you just as much," said Narcissa.

"What if I can't find my classes?" asked Lyra.

"Ask someone," said Narcissa.

"What if I don't fit in?" asked Lyra.

"You won't fit it at first but you will in time," said Narcissa.

"What if there is a really noisy storm?" asked Lyra.

"Just try to think of a sunny meadows with flowers growing up all over them," said Narcissa.

"Here you go mistress," said Dobby.

"Thank you Dobby," said Lyra.

"Your welcome Miss Lyra," said Dobby.

"How dare you…." said Narcissa not wanting to yell in front of Lyra.

"It's okay mummy. I told Dobby to call Miss Lyra. Young mistress makes me seem old," said Lyra.

"Alright then," said Narcissa.

Dobby left to do whatever chores he hadn't finished let.

Narcissa and Lyra turned to the face the door when they heard someone come down the stairs.

"There are my two beautiful girls," said Lyra's father.

"We didn't mean to wake you Lucius," said Narcissa.

"It's alright," said Lucius.

"So what brings you two so late up at night?" asked Lucius.

"I was doing my nightly checks," said Narcissa.

"I couldn't sleep," said Lyra.

"Nervous?" asked Lucius.

Lyra nodded her head.

"Don't be," said Lucius.

Narcissa glared at Lucius. She knew that Lyra needed a better answer then 'don't be'.

"What if I'm not in Slytherin?" asked Lyra looking at Lucius with big pleading eyes.

Narcissa gave Lucius her say-something-before-you-make-her-cry look.

"I'll still love you," said Lucius.

That's all it took to get Lyra to want to go to bed. Narcissa smiled at Lucius. Lucius kissed the top of Lyra head making her beam with joy.

"I'll be in our bedroom in a little bit," said Narcissa.

"Alright dear," said Lucius going in the direction of the master bedroom.

Narcissa and Lyra walked back to Lyra's bedroom. Narcissa tucked Lyra into her bed.

"Mum," said Lyra.

"Yes, dear," said Narcissa.

"Do miss your sisters?" asked Lyra.

"Don't tell you father but I miss Andromeda and Bellatrix. I wish I had the courage that Andromeda has. I also wished I would have defended her," said Narcissa "and as crazy as Bellatrix is I still love her, she wasn't always like that,".

Narcissa kissed Lyra's forehead then turned off Lyra's lamp. Lyra snuggled up to her pillow. Narcissa smiled as she left.

Lyra fell into a peaceful slumber soon as Narcissa entered the master bedroom.

"Thank you Lucius. I don't want us to be like our parents. I wouldn't be able to stand it," Narcissa taking off her robe and getting into the bed.

"I know. Little girls are just so sensitive," said Lucius.

"That they are," said Narcissa snuggling up to Lucius.

"What house do you like Lyra will be in?" asked Lucius.

"I think Ravenclaw. She just isn't a Slytherin," said Narcissa.

"I think so too," said Lucius.

"You aren't disappointed?" asked Narcissa.

"We both know Draco will be," said Lucius.

"Yeah. I'm just worried Lyra will get teased," said Narcissa.

"She can handle her own," said Lucius.

"Oh Merlin, our baby girl is growing up. Soon you'll be chasing guys away from the manor," said Narcissa.

"I know, something tells me there will be plenty of guys," said Lucius.

"Are we going to arrange marriages for the kids?" asked Narcissa.

"No, but we will be high orientated with who they marry," said Lucius.

"Okay," said Narcissa.

"Okay," chucked Lucius.

"I'm tired. So bugger off," said Narcissa.

"I'm just teasing," said Lucius ruining a hand threw Narcissa hair.

"Right now, I just want to sleep Lucius," said Narcissa.

Lucius tickled Narcissa. Narcissa couldn't help not to smile and giggle.

"Alright, alright, fine," said Narcissa in defeat.

* * *

><p>Please review. I wanted to bring a different view of the Malfoys. Links to see what Lyra looks like is on my profile.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you can recognize.

**Claimer: **I do own my original characters, the changes in the main plot, my own plot, and any other original works.

"**Reaching For The Stars"**

**Chapter 1 "The Start Of Something New"**

Narcissa used a charm to make herself and her daughter look normal as they walked threw King's Cross. She knew her husband would have a fit if anyone saw them in muggle clothes. She was in a rush since she always had to be early which drove Lyra nuts. Lyra had her own way of doing things.

"Mum, this cloak is itchy," said Lyra

"Oh hush Lyra, it's just new," said Narcissa.

"I don't like new," said Lyra.

"It's better then something old and smelly," said Narcissa.

"Old and smelly has character," said Lyra.

"Why do I try," said Narcissa.

"Because you think you can train me not to talk back," said Lyra.

Narcissa bit her lip. Lyra was pleased with herself, another day's work is done.

"Run at the wall," said Narcissa trying not to notice the other witches and wizards.

"No," said Lyra.

Narcissa saw Andromeda and whatever her daughter was named approaching.

"Not now, Lyra," said Narcissa.

"I'm not going to run at the wall just because you tell me so. Walls are solid objects and you don't run into them," said Lyra.

"For Merlin's sake child," said Narcissa.

"Merlin has nothing to do with this," said Lyra.

"Just do it,' said Narcissa.

"No," said Lyra firmly.

"Look you have to run at the wall to get to the platform. You go threw the wall onto the platform. There is a portal in the wall," said Narcissa.

"I don't believe you," said Lyra.

"Watch," said Narcissa.

A redheaded boy ran toward the wall then disappeared. Lyra blinked.

"They have red hair so their Weasleys, right?" asked Lyra.

"Yes, but that's not the point," said Narcissa.

"Why isn't daddy and Draco here?" asked Lyra.

"Draco had an appointment at St. Mungo's, but that's has nothing to do with getting to the platform," said Narcissa.

"I don't want to go," said Lyra.

"I don't care. Why can't you just do what your told?" asked Narcissa.

"Because I can," said Lyra.

Andromeda couldn't help not to stare. She found it hard to believe her niece was acting like that to her own mum. It always reminded her off…no…well yeah…just like Sirius. The only difference was she was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Your making a scene. People are staring," said Narcissa.

"So," said Lyra.

"Just go before I have to force you to," said Narcissa.

"I'm not running at a perfectly solid wall," said Lyra.

"LYRA CASSANDRA MALFOY! YOU BETTER JUST DO IT BEFORE I DON'T LET YOU COME HOME FOR CHRISTMAS!" yelled Narcissa finally blowing her top.

"No need to yell," said Lyra running at the wall without another word.

"What are you staring at!" barked Narcissa at two staring muggles.

"Happy now?" asked Lyra when Narcissa finally reached the platform.

"Why must you give me such a hard time?" asked Narcissa.

"I can only do it for so long before I can't do it anymore," said Lyra.

"Narcissa, I know you don't want to believe I exist, but please just one time listen to me," said Andromeda.

Lyra knew who she was with one glance. The curly light brown hair and brown eyes. The way she stood and talked. She was her mum's middle sister, Andromeda.

"It doesn't have to be like this. Your not with Lucius, your not with mum, no one even cares," said Andromeda "and I'm tired of pretending I hate you guys,".

"So am I, but you made the choice," whispered Narcissa almost so soft Andromeda almost didn't hear it.

Andromeda was taken back.

_She still cares enough to speak to me. Maybe she isn't what I thought she was_, thought Andromeda.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't let it slip away, I wanted a real life," said Andromeda.

"I know that. I don't blame you," whispered Narcissa still not facing Andromeda.

Lyra was fascinated by Andromeda's daughter who still was standing by her mum. She also was rather interested it what her mum was saying. She was trying to figure out how to watch and listen to both.

"Then why do you do this?" asked Andromeda.

"It is what is expected," whispered Narcissa.

"Why can't we just get over this? For the children's sake. It's not like mum and dad are still alive," said Andromeda.

"Lucius wouldn't stand for it. I'm sorry Andy. I still do love you, and your still my sister," whispered Narcissa.

Andromeda smiled.

"You can change this. Remember you can put a end not all this hogwash," whispered Narcissa in Lyra's ear.

"But…you said," said Lyra.

"Enough with what I said," whispered Narcissa "make your own choices, this is your life not mine or your father's".

Lyra looked dazed and confused. She wasn't sure what to think. She just didn't understand.

"Lyra, I expect you know what to do. I must get back to the house," said Narcissa.

Narcissa disappeared before Lyra could respond.

"Erm," said Lyra.

"You give your trolley to one of the custodians," said Andromeda.

A man in red and black outfit came and took both Lyra's and Andromeda's daughter's trolleys. Lyra had to snatch her little kitten off the trolley.

"Do you know who I am?" asked Andromeda.

"You're my mum's middle sister that was disowned," said Lyra.

"That's a lovely way of putting it," said the teenage girl next to Andromeda.

"Nymphadora," said Andromeda.

"What? I didn't do anything wrong," said Nymphadora.

"Your name is Andromeda, right?" asked Lyra.

"What do you know she even says my name," said Andromeda accidentally.

"Mummy tells a lot of stories of when she was younger," said Lyra.

"Did your mum really mean what she said?" asked Nymphadora ignoring the glared Andromeda was giving her.

"Yes. Mummy says it all the time. She also says it her parents were off their rockers when they even disowned her…I mean you," said Lyra.

"Do your mum a favour and don't tell anyone what she said here today," said Andromeda.

"Common scene," said Lyra rolling her eyes.

"My name is Nymphadora, what's your's?" asked Nymphadora trying to make friends with Lyra.

"Lyra," said Lyra "you have a long name,".

"I know," said Nymphadora.

"Call me Dora for short, it's easier to pronounce," said Nymphadora.

"Okay," said Lyra.

"What's this little guy's name?" asked Andromeda.

"It's acutely a she. Socks, because she has white feet," said Lyra.

"Nymphadora, mind making sure she gets on the train okay," said Andromeda.

"I was planning on that," said Nymphadora.

"Come on," said Nymphadora.

Lyra fallowed Nymphadora but kept looking around making sure known of her father's associates were around. She wasn't sure what to feel or do. She knew this was going against everything she had been raised by.

"Don't just stand there. Get on," said Nymphadora.

"No really," said Lyra rolling her eyes.

Nymphadora chuckled.

Lyra fallowed Nymphadora like a little puppy. She was still nervous. She was starting to wonder why her father didn't like them.

_Their life seems so much better then what I live in. I mean they don't have to worry about what other says_, thought Lyra.

"I'll be the corridor next door if you need anything," said Nymphadora.

"We aren't so different. I don't understand why it matters about if your pureblood, half-blood, or muggleborn. I don't think there is a difference I mean we all are witches and wizards," said Lyra.

"There isn't a difference," said Nymphadora.

Lyra sat down in the corridor when Nymphadora went into hers. Her hands were shaking. She tried to get herself to believe that the house didn't mater, but deep down she knew that was a lie parents just tell their kids.

The train lunged and blew it's horn. Lyra almost fell off her seat not expected the rough movement of the train.

"May we sit here. We can't find another corridor," said an Asian girl with another girl behind her.

"Sure," said Lyra.

They sat right next to each other far away from Lyra. Lyra sighed.

_Why is everyone so afraid of me? What am I going to do? Hex everyone_, thought Lyra.

"I don't bite," said Lyra.

One girl had an Asian tone to her skin. She had long silky black hair and black eyes. Her eyes made Lyra think of her mum's family which sent a chill up her spine.

The other girl had curly reddish-blonde hair and big blue eyes. She had a fair skin tone compared to her friend.

"But…you're a Malfoy," said the girl with curly hair.

"And that means anything," said Lyra not taking her eyes off the window.

"Are you suppose be hanging out with Slytherins or something," said the Asian girl.

"They're all suck up snobs and you can't have an intelligible with most of them," said Lyra.

"I'm Cho Chang," said the Asian girl now happy to talk to Lyra.

The other girl said nothing. Lyra wasn't very impressed by the girl, her mum always told her to be pleasant the first time you meet anyone for the first time. Cho elbowed the other girl.

"I'm Marietta Edgecombe," said the other girl.

"Lyra Malfoy," said Lyra.

Marietta still stayed away from Lyra. Lyra didn't really care for her, but tried to be nice. Every time Marietta would mention her mum worked for the ministry Lyra would looked away after the first five times.

Cho on the other hand was very friendly towards Lyra. She seemed interested in the whole house elf for a servant idea. Lyra was fascinated by her peaceful family life. Lyra also knew Cho was pureblood so her parents would approve.

When it was finally time to get off the train Lyra got out last, but still in hearing range.

"She's a rich spoiled little bitch," said Marietta.

"No she isn't. She is very nice, your just being rude," said Cho taken back by her friend.

Lyra felt her cheeks burn with anger. She had been taught never to stand for someone insulting you like that. She had never felt like this before.

"Excuse me. I'm not the one insulting a person the first time you meet them or wouldn't talk to someone just because I didn't like their family. I'm nothing like them, you have no right to judge me or anyone like that," said Lyra quickly stepping in front of Marietta.

Two older students turned around and gaped.

"Excuse me," said Marietta.

Cho's mouth dropped open.

"No one talks like that about me," said Lyra her eyes narrowing and showing no sign of backing down.

"Now your someone worth knowing," said Marietta smiling slightly.

"Okay…then," said Cho.

"Firs' years over this way!" called a male voice.

"I'm betting we go that way," said Cho.

"No duh. We go this way," said Lyra rolling her eyes.

"Alrigh' form a line! Quite standin' about'! Hurry on yeh three lil' lasses there!" called out voice as Cho, Lyra, and Marietta ran toward the group of first years.

Lot of 'wows' came out of the mouths of huddle mass of first years. Lyra knew stories of the tall giant man from her mum's bedtime stories.

"Aren't you Hagrid, the gamekeeper?" asked Lyra.

"Why yes, who said 'hat?" said Hagrid.

"She did," said Marietta pointing at Lyra who glared at her.

"Come on, onto the boats," said Hagrid.

Lyra, Marietta and Cho were in a boat with an quite boy and friendly girl. The girl said her name was Katie Bell and the boy said his name was Marcus Belby. Lyra could tell the Katie would be in Gryffindor.

Lyra was breath taken by her first sigh of Hogwarts. She had never seen anything like this, but nothing could compare to this. It was a bit overwhelming for all the first years.

Lyra, Cho, and Marietta kept chattering even as the walked down the Great Hall. They were a bit sidetracked by the floating candles. They barely even noticed the talking hat and it's song.

Name after name seemed like a lifetime for the three girls. It seemed to take forever to even get to Cho.

"Cho Chang!" called a older tall think lady with gray hair and round spectacles.

Lyra winked at Cho went she looked back.

"Ravenclaw!" yelled the Sorting Hat.

The room filled with cheers.

Again the lifetime between names began once again, but ended quickly.

"Marietta Edgecombe!" called the lady.

The lady put the hat on Marietta. The hat took several minutes.

"Ravenclaw!" called out the Sorting Hat.

The cheers filled the roam again. Lyra was truly scared now. If she was sorted into anything but Slytherin what would the room do.

_Oh Merlin, what if I'm in Gryffindor! Or Hufflepuff!_, thought Lyra.

"Lyra Malfoy!" called out the lady.

The room went silent. Lyra slowly walked up. She could hear whispers saying 'she's going to be in Slytherin'. She swallowed and took a few deep breaths.

"I don't think so. She doesn't walk like a Slytherin," said Nymphadora.

Lyra smiled lightly so only Nymphadora could see. Nymphadora winked at her.

Lyra sat down on the stool.

"You're an interesting one. Not what I expected. I see passion, curiosity, intelligence and yes rebellion. Hmmm, not a Slytherin, but where to but you," said the Sorting Hat to Lyra.

"Ah yes, this is defiantly the place for you. Ravenclaw!" called out the Sorting Hat.

At first no one did anything, but then Nymphadora hooted then soon the everyone in room besides the Slytherins started to cheer. Lyra even thought she had gone mental when she heard the most of the room cheer. She darted to the Ravenclaw table terrified.

"It wasn't that bad," said Cho.

"Oh no. That was terrifying. I thought I was going to die," said Lyra.

Lyra started to take in the rest of the room. She saw that quite boy, Marcus Belby, was in Ravenclaw too. Most of the other first year Ravenclaw were nervous and quite. She was glad Cho and Marietta wasn't. She didn't mind Marietta know as much as she did, some people were just different then most.

* * *

><p>Thank your for reading. I hoped your enjoyed chapter two. Please review. I tried by best with Hagrid.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you can recognize.

**Claimer: **I do own my original characters, the changes in the main plot, my own plot, and any other original works.

"**Reaching For The Stars"**

**Chapter 3 " Being A Malfoy Sucks"**

Life at Hogwarts had been rather easy for Lyra. Some of her classes even seemed to easy. She still thought the first day after being Sorted was the most exciting. All she wanted something to happen, but she was going to learn to watch what you wish for. Sometimes boring is better.

"Wake up! Wake up! We're going to be late for class!" yelled Cho.

"Cho, it's Saturday. We don't have any classes today," said Lyra rolling over.

"Do you want to miss breakfast then?" asked Cho.

"Fine. I'll get up," said Lyra rolling out of bed.

"Get up Marietta, breakfast time!" yelled Lyra.

"Five more minutes," said Marietta.

Lyra threw a pillow at Marietta. Marietta grunted when the pillow hit her head.

"Come on, Cho got me up, so you better get up too," said Lyra.

"What are we going to do since we have no classes?" asked Marietta.

"We eat breakfast first. Then get our homework done. Then we go do whatever," said Cho.

"Miss Planer, over here insist we do all of our homework our first free day of the week," said Lyra.

Cho rolled her eyes.

Lyra at the Hogwarts food half heartedly. She did like whatever they had made today for breakfast, she didn't even know what it was. She was missing her mum's cooking at that very moment.

SREACH!

Lyra looked up. She saw a jet black owl with big haunting yellow eyes. Lyra knew it was her mum's owl.

The owl dropped a small box first then dove down to give the letter it held in it's beak.

"Here you go, Midnight," said Lyra giving the owl part of her meal.

Lyra remembered what Midnight first hatched. At the stroke of midnight. She also remembered naming her since her little brother's name for it was ridiculous, Twinkles.

Midnight made a strange sound that sounded like a coo then flew away after Lyra gave her another letter.

Lyra opened her letter first. It read:

_Dearest Lyra,_

_I'm glad to hear school is going well. I must say I'm very happy your aren't Slytherin, I want a better life for you. Your father did want you to be in Slytherin, I'm not going to lie, I can see it in his eyes. I want you to be able to have a normal life, and I'll do anything to make that happen. One day you'll understand and know what I mean. Just hope it isn't anytime soon. Remember what I said at King's Cross. There is a whole differently world from what we live in just reach out for it. Stand tall and proud._

_Love,_

_Mum_

_P.S. I sent cookies_

Lyra smiled, this was a great way to start a day. She opened the small package next. Her mum had made oatmeal cookies, her favourite.

"Want a cookie?" asked Lyra.

"Ooh," said Marietta.

Lyra reread the letter. Something just didn't seem right about what her mum was saying. There was also nothing about dad or Draco. Lyra sighed as she bit into a cookie.

"What's your favourite class so far?" asked Cho.

"Charms," said Marietta.

"Defence," said Lyra,

"Really," said Marietta.

"Yes, the subject is interesting to me," said Lyra.

"I thought it would be Potions or Transfiguration," said Marietta.

"I like Transfiguration but not as much as Defence. I don't like Potions because of the professor," said Lyra.

"Only if he heard that," said Cho "he would fail you,".

"I would be glad if he did. I can just complain to Dumbledore," said Lyra.

"Good point," said Marietta.

"Are we going back to the common room or the library?" asked Cho.

"Library," said Marietta and Lyra at the same time.

Lyra grabbed her bag with all of her books and such in it. She started to fill this strange fuzzy feeling in her tummy, almost like something was about to happen. She wasn't sure what to make of it so she didn't say anything about it.

Just as the three girls got up as Professor Dumbledore arrived in the Great Hall and intercepted them. Lyra knew this wasn't good at all.

"Miss Malfoy, your family wants to see you," said Dumbledore.

"Oh sure," said Lyra giving her bag to Cho.

"Take it back to the common room," said Lyra.

Lyra truly adored the elderly white heard wizard. She knew he was very talented and wise. His eyes still gave her chills down her spine, it's like the were looking into her soul, which she wasn't too fond of that idea.

"Professor Dumbledore, where are they?" asked Lyra.

"Fall me," said Dumbledore.

Lyra tried to keep up with the wizard's steps. She found herself almost running to keep up with him. Her mind was drifted away too. She felt sick to her stomach.

"Here you go, inside there," said Dumbledore.

Lyra entered the room. Draco seemed very nervous and disparate. Red flags flew up in Lyra's mind. Her mum seemed very disparate, and this alarmed Lyra a lot. Her father on the other hand couldn't seem happier. Lyra had learned to fear her father when he was happy, that meant it was about to do something evil or mean.

"Remember the train station," mouthed Narcissa.

Lyra acted like she hadn't seen it, but made movements with her eyes. Draco silently watched his sister and mum have a conversation without a word, he was a bit bewildered by the ladies in his family.

"You disappointed me by not being in Slytherin," said Lucius.

"You told me house didn't matter," said Lyra trying to keep her temper in, but she was so irritated by her father.

"I only did that to keep Narcissa from killing me," said Lucius.

Lyra bit her tongue, but she wanted to use her new vocabulary Marietta taught her. She kept her temper down by thinking of all the words she could say.

"I'm giving you one more chance," said Lucius.

"What would this chance be?" asked Lyra.

Narcissa knew this wouldn't go well. She couldn't held not wanting to slap Lucius right now. She was tired of this game, but she knew she couldn't because this was the price of being pureblood.

"Hex, your dear cousin Nymphadora," said Lucius.

"No," said Lyra.

"Excuse me," said Lucius.

"I will not do it," said Lyra emphasizing the 'not'.

"Stupid girl! I gave you a chance and you didn't even think about!" yelled Lucius.

Draco cringed and backed away.

That's when it all bad sense to Lyra. Lyra knew her father wasn't a good man. She knew he drank a lot and fought a lot with her mum, just for fun. Her father had never hit her, maybe yell, but never hit. Then out of no where she started to remember a forgotten memory.

_*~Flashback~* _

_Lyra was playing with a doll she got for her tenth birthday from her mum. Her mum told her it had been hers when she was a young girl. Lyra brushed it's light blonde hair._

"_You've been drinking again! Can't you do anything else besides drinking!" yelled Narcissa from bellow Lyra's room._

"_Women! Don't yell at me!" yelled Lucius._

_Lyra cringed when he heard Lucius slap Narcissa. _

_Just like every other night of the week Lucius and Narcissa were fighting, but the other nights they got along very well. Lyra knew her mum loved her dad and said it all the time even after he would hit her, but her dad never said he loved her mum ever. Lyra knew love doesn't work one way._

"_Lyra, can I play in here?" asked the small frame of Lyra's little brother._

"_Sure Draco," said Lyra._

"_Want to play Snakes and Ravens?" asked Draco._

"_Not really, it's a disturbing game. The snake always eats the Raven," said Lyra putting her doll down._

"_How about Crystal Ball bounce?" asked Draco._

"_Mum and dad are already fighting as it is, that would make it worse," said Lyra._

"_Quidditch in the dark?" asked Draco disparate. _

"_Fine, fine," said Lyra getting up and getting her broom out of her closet._

"_Yes!" said Draco._

_*~Flashback~*_

Lyra just hadn't realized how awful of a man her dad truly was. She believed he needed to have a worst life before he would get better. She also knew her mum would never leave her dad. She just knew what came next.

"I'm tired of playing games. Don't you dare come back for Christmas. Maybe I'll let you come back for Easter," said Lucius.

"DAD!" gasped Draco.

"Shut up Draco unless you want to join her!" yelled Lucius.

Lyra took advantage of this moment to run. She looked back only once to see the pain on her mum's and Draco's faces. She tried not to break down crying until she got out of the room.

Lyra flew out of the room past Dumbledore and Professor Snape. Lyra had no idea how long Professor Snape had been there or why he was there, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything.

"Ooft," said Lyra as she ran into someone.

"Oh hi there," said the boy holding out his hand.

He had red hair, so he must be a Weasley. Lyra was so upset at the moment she couldn't think straight. She couldn't even see straight.

"What are you doing running around the school?" asked the boy.

Lyra was too stunned to speak.

"First year Ravenclaws," sighed the boy.

"I'm Charlie Weasley, what's your name?" asked the boy.

Lyra didn't say anything again. She just sat on the floor from where she fell.

"This isn't getting anywhere any time soon," said Charlie.

"Was someone teasing you?" asked Charlie.

Lyra shook her head no.

"Did something scare you?" asked Charlie.

Lyra thought for a moment then shook her head.

"Erm, what else," said Charlie.

"Knocking over first years now, Charlie," said a female voice.

"Did not. She ran into me," said Charlie.

"What are you doing on the ground Lyra?" asked Nymphadora.

Lyra clung to Nymphadora's waist.

"Erm, okay," said Nymphadora.

"Hey, Charlie let's meet later," said Nymphadora.

"Sure, you know where to find me," said Charlie leaving.

"Now Lyra tell me what is wrong?" asked Nymphadora.

"Mmmy dad won't let me back home, for Christmas" said Lyra chocking on tears.

"He is such a arsehole," said Nymphadora.

"Wheree will I go?" asked Lyra "I don't want to be here alone for Christmas,".

"To my parents and I. We aren't going to leave you on the streets specially in the middle of winter," said Nymphadora as her hair turned bright red.

"Erm, Dora your hair changed colours," said Lyra.

"I'm a Metamorphmagi," said Nymphadora.

"Oh," said Lyra.

"You'll be okay now right?" asked Nymphadora.

"Yupers," said Lyra.

"Don't be scared of us seventh years," said Nymphadora.

"I know," giggled Lyra.

Lyra was in a good mood until some random boy she didn't see the face of pushed her so she fell backwards almost falling down the stairs. She fell into another boy.

_Why am I falling into boys? This isn't cool_, thought Lyra.

"Sorry," said Lyra.

"Hey! You!" yelled another boy.

"What do you want Weasley," snarled the boy.

"Don't push a girl or didn't your mum teach you an manners," said the boy.

_Another Weasley! For crying out loud why do I keep running into Weasleys all over the place_, thought Lyra.

The boy walked away. Lyra couldn't place him, she knew almost all of the Slytherins, but she didn't really care who he was.

"George Weasley," said the boy Lyra had fallen into.

"Fred Weasley," said the other boy.

"Twins, I'm guessing," said Lyra.

She couldn't tell the difference between the two. They both had red hair, freckles, brown eyes, and were even the same height.

"How does anyone tell you apart?" asked Lyra.

"They catch on," said George.

"After a while," said Fred.

"Special," said Lyra.

"Lyra Malfoy, right?" asked Fred.

"Well Malfoy for the moment," said Lyra.

"That makes no sense," said George.

"Oh it will. Ask your brother Charlie later day. He can tell you what I mean. I'm sure Nymphadora will tell him sometime today," said Lyra.

"That's a good chance since they are dating," said Fred.

"Oh didn't know that," said Lyra.

"She is your cousin," said George.

"My dad would disown me if he even knew that I talked to her. And who know what he would do to my mum," said Lyra.

"Lovely," said Fred.

"Can I just go?" asked Lyra.

"What's got your wand in a knot," said Fred.

"You'll find out later. Just leave me alone know," said Lyra walking away.

"Are all girls mental?" asked Fred.

"I heard that," said Lyra.

"No they just unpredictable," said George.

Lyra smirked as she found Marietta and Cho.

"There you are," said Marietta.

"How was your family meeting?" asked Cho.

"Let's say it wasn't pleasant," said Lyra.

"What happened?" asked Marietta.

Cho elbowed Marietta.

"I refused to hex my cousin and my dad refuses to let me come home for Christen and maybe Easter," said Lyra.

"That so wrong," said Marietta.

"I know, it's called being a big shot Malfoy, who thinks he can do anything he wants," said Lyra

"My dad is noting but a arsehole and power hungry," said Lyra "damn that felt good,".

"I've turned the girl who got pissed when I swore at her to a girl who has the guts to swear while insulting her father. You've came a long way," said Marietta,

"Ha ha," said Lyra as she walked into Fred this time.

"Why do I keep running into guys!" said Lyra starting to lose her mind.

"They must be attracted to you," said Cho.

"She turning us all into her bitchy minions," said Lyra.

"Mwahha," said Marietta.

"That is creepy," said Fred.

"Agreed," said all three girls.

"Now we are reading each other's minds. We really need to get out more," said Lyra.

"Yeah, soon we will be doing everything at the same time," said Cho.

"Not on my watch," said Lyra.

"Okay, you three are having your own conversation in a language I don't care to know," said Fred leaving.

"Here," said Cho giving Lyra her bag.

"I'm going to go to the library to do my homework and walk around for a bit, find somewhere to draw," said Lyra.

"Good luck," said Marietta.

"History of Magic is evil," said Cho.

"Thanks for the warning. I know it's evil and boring," said Lyra.

"I think the library is this way," said Lyra jumping onto a staircase.

"No this is to the Charms room," said Lyra.

"It's that way!" yelled Cho.

"Nice to know now," said Lyra jumping a staircase again.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. If I missed an mistakes let me know<p> 


End file.
